Snowstorm
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: Kanda and Daisya are stuck in an abandoned house in the middle of a snowstorm and Daisya doesn't do well with cold weather. No fluff intended, just friendship. This story is 4 Kiarra-Chan.


Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you people that I don't own D.Greyman? If I did, then Daisya would still be alive.

This story is for Kiarra-Chan because she was the only person to review 4 my other story ' Tricked'. If u want a story dedicated 2 u, then review!

Once again, I'm sorry if they seem OOCish and if I get the translations wrong. If u see a mistake, let me now ASAP.

Kanda was glaring at the blowing snow as if he could make it melt. He and Daisya had been sent on a mission in the upper north of Canada in the middle of winter and things had just gone from bad to worse. Not only had the report of an innocence being there had been wrong, the place they were suppose to stay at was full and their plane wouldn't be there to pick them up until tomorrow evening. Looking back at his companion, Kanda saw that Daisya was completely huddled up in his cloak with his hood pulled down so low that his face was almost hidden from sight. They had taken shelter in an abandon house, which thankfully didn't have any cracks where the cold wind and snow could seep through, but it was still freezing. Kanda was use to this kind of cold, but Daisya had grown up in a much warmer climate and was trying his hardest to stay warm.

Sensing that Kanda was staring at him, Daisya pulled his hood up slightly so that he could see his friend. Giving a quick smile to reassure Kanda, he pulled his hood back down and huddled deeper into his cloak. " I'm fine Kanda, you don't have to stare at me." He finished with a laugh, his teeth clattering slightly. Rubbing his numb fingers together before sticking them back under his arms, Daisya closed his eyes and tried to focus on staying warm.

Frowning as he saw Daisya's shivering getting worse, Kanda was trying to decide whether or not to help him or let him suffer for not being prepared for the cold. That was when he remembered the last time Daisya had gotten sick. At first it was just the chills and a mild fever but overnight it had progressed into pneumonia. He could still remember how hard it was for Daisya to take a breath without looking like he was going to throw up whatever was in his stomach or a look of pain on his face. Not really wanting to have to deal with a sick person on the way back, Kanda walked up to where Daisya was sitting, sat down beside him and pulled out a couple of blankets.

Before he had time to second guess himself, Kanda wrapped an arm around Daisya, pulling him close, and covered them with the blankets.

One moment, Daisya felt like he was going to freeze his fingures and toes off, the next he was surrounded by warmth. Still shivering, he wrapped his frozen arms around the heat source and smiled slightly when he felt Kanda tense momentarily before muttering under his breath. " Why didn't you tell me that your this cold, you baka?"

" I'm n-n-never one to c-c-complain K-K-K-Kanda...You s-s-should know that by n-n-n-now." Daisya replied between chattering teeth.

" You complain when we try to take off your hood."

" T-t-t-that's an e-e-e-exception and y-y-y-you know it." Daisya responded with a snap to his usually cheerful voice. His hood and bandages were a very touchy subject that he never liked talking about. After about five minutes of silence, he spoke up again. " U-u-u-uyku var'."

Looking at the top of his still shivering friend, Kanda frowned. He hated it when Daisya spoke in his native tongue; no matter how much he tried, Kanda could never understand Turkish. " Speak English Daisya. You know that I don't understand Turkish." He growled out.

" I'm s-s-s-sleepy."

That was all it took to make Kanda's eyes widen. " IIE!! You will not go to sleep until you stop shivering Daisya! And that includes the teeth chattering!" Ignoring any protest, Kanda pulled Daisya so that the older exorcist was sitting in his lap with his head resting on Kanda's chest and with Kanda's arms holding him in place, the long haired exorcist could now feel just how bad the shivering was. " Keep talking. If you stop for even one minute I'll poke you with my Mugen, understand?"

" F-f-f-fine...rememb-b-b-ber the first t-t-t-time we met?" Daisya was talking about when they were still kids and traveling with Froi Tiedoll and Noise Marie.

" How could I forget; you tried to cut my hair."

" And you t-t-t-tried to thr-r-r-row me off a c-c-c-cliff."

It was like that for the next hour, with Kanda only having to poke Daisya with his sword once. The older boy had stopped shivering and clattering his teeth together for about ten minutes and Kanda assumed that he was sleeping now that the danger was past, but was surprised when Daisya spoke up. " Kanda?" He asked tiredly.

" Hai?"

" Tesekkür ederim."

"...Daisya." Kanda said in a warning tone and was rewarded with a laugh.

" Thank you." Daisya said and then he fell asleep.

Letting out a small smile, Kanda pulled the blankets around then tighter and fell into a light sleep while listening to the snowstorm raging outside.

Turkish

**uyku var' **(I'm sleepy)

**Tesekkür ederim** (thank you)

Japanese

**Baka **(fool)

**Iie **(no)

**Hai** (yes)

There u have it people! And remember: Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


End file.
